The Hybrid
by Anabeth.Cristini
Summary: It's a story about Eric's encounter with a very intriguing creature. (READ IT! SORRY IM NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL TRUE BLOOD/ SOOKIE STACKHOUSE NOVELS CHARACTERS!

**Chapter 1: (Eric's point of view)**

It was a busy day at Fangtasia and I was in my throne like every Sunday. Many vampires and fang-bangers were walking in and out of the bar. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone was staring out to the door, I curiously looked and saw this amazing tall woman walk in a red leather suit with black and reddish hair, red high heeled boots. Next to her came in a tall dark brown haired vampire. They seemed like a vision to everyone in the bar. Pam very loyal was instantly at my side, the music continued and everyone went back to whatever they were doing before. The woman came forward to the throne with the vampire behind her.

"Im sorry that I interrupted the fun in the club, sheriff. My name is Anabeth Vladimir and this is Valerio Bustamante, sheriff of Area 3 in Spain."- said the fascinating woman.

I remember her from 700 or so years ago, she was born from a vampire Father and a Fairy mother, the only one of her kind. My maker Godrik was old friends with her father Leandro Vladimir, vampire king of Spain.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Vladimir. What brings you to my area and most of all the kingdom of Louisiana?"-I asked.

Pam at my side was almost drooling at the site of Anabeth Vladimir.

"Well I recently bought a property on the outskirts of Shreveport and I wanted to inform you of my presence on the area, I have already informed the Queen and she accepted my stay." –she said.

"well I certainly have Northman, why would I not let such a fine creature live under my Domain?"- said a voice coming from behind the throne, the Queen.

" Welcome my Queen, Its an honor to have you in our Kingdom and in my area Miss. Vladimir. Would Mr. Bustamante transfer to this Domain?"- I asked. I was curious why the Queen thought this woman and her vampire were so interesting, but I would figure that out soon enough, of course.

Miss. Vladimir frowned a little like she was annoyed by something, and said "NO, he will stay as sheriff of area 3 in Spain. He is just here to accompany me till I settle."

"Well I'm sorry but we have some business meetings to attend before sunrise, Mr. Northman thank you for your approval, Sophie-Anne it had been a long time."- said the vampire Valerio Bustamante.

" Yes it certainly has, we should catch up sometime Valerio, Anabeth it has been so long since we have talked too please send my Hellos to your father would you?"-Sophie Anne

" of course, he would be pleased to hear from you and that you have so kindly allowed for me to live here for a while."- Anabeth Vladmir.

Pam and I exchanged looks, we were both surprised the Queen, Valerio and Anabeth knew each other already. But what surprised us even more was that the Queen bowed to them and not the other way around.

"Mr. Northman" Anabeth said and bowed from the neck, and with that they left.

Then soon after the Queen was in front of me, "Eric can we talk in your office I have important things to discuss with you"

"Of course my Queen" I said and headed for the office, once there I took my seat on my desk and the Queen ordered Pam to also come in and she locked the door.

" Eric, Pam do you remember a little scandal about 800 years ago, about a vampire and a fairy mating?"

"Yes, I remember, that there were rumors that the fairy delivered a child for the vampire." Pam said surprising me.

"Yes I remember" I said

"Good, well that was not a rumor. There was this Fairy, Tatiana who fell in love with a vampire called Leandro. She was the daughter of the fairy Price Niall. Her father as a present, after 50 years of the Vampire and the Fairy living in love together, gave her one wish. She wished more than anything to have a child with her vampire mate. Because she, her father, and the wish were so powerful, the wish came true." -The Queen told us.

"how is it possible?" I said

" the fairy magic is very powerful Eric, you would be surprised at what it can do if its in large quantities and it was at this moment. So, anyways, the wish came true and they had a daughter who is half fairy and half vampire. She has all the fairy powers and all the vampire abilities. But the most amazing thing about her is that she is vampire who can go out in daylight. She needs blood to survive but she also needs regular food. She also has one unique gift that her parents don't have, she is telepathic. From what I know she can hear humans, fairies and weres only, but it wouldn't surprise me if she can hear vampires too. The woman you meet just a few moments ago is the half fairy half vampire, Anabeth Samantha Vladimir, her father Leandro Vladmir king of Spain, her mother Tatiana Sanbernard who was killed 100 years after her daughter's birth by a vampire who was killed seconds after her death. The vampire you saw with her is one of her father's "children" and was her lover many years back."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how could all this be possible?

That beautiful woman a hybrid?

The queen continued " she is valuable and its an honor to have her in my Kingdom. She is older than I am and certainly she is in a higher position than me that is why I was the one who vowed. She also vowed out of courtesy but she didn't have to." She laughed a bit as if remembering something funny. "Eric make her feel welcome and try not to get yourself killed in the process. Pam, Eric this information is not to be shared with anyone. Anabeth is very caring and even if she doesn't know you she would help you, she is powerful and has very powerful friends and resources. Her father is not only king of Spain but also of England and of Italy which will soon be passed to Valerio." "so you must see why its an honor having them here." The queen was looking at us intensely as if seeking something in our expressions.

"of course my queen, we understand." I said and looked at Pam for an agree.

"I must go, its close to sunrise" Sophie-Anne said. We vowed and she left.

"Master, its time to close the club and retire for the day." Pam said, she is so loyal and helpful.

"Of course, take care of it Pam I'm heading home."

"I will, rest well Eric" Pam said.

"rest well my friend" I responded.

And with that I left to go rest and think for the day.

**(Anabeth's point of view)**

The ride home from Fangtasia was quiet, Valerio looking out the window and I straight at the road. Once we got home and out of the car Valerio started talking.

"Sophie-Anne was excited to see us."

"of course she was she thinks this will benefit her, which it will" I said. I unlocked the door and we were in and walking to the day chambers were Valerio would rest.

" that is true. What about that Eric Northman guy and his child Pam?" Valerio asked with a smirk on his face.

" well he is very old, I could gather that he was 1000+ years old. The child I do not know. They seem very…. Reasonable." I couldn't get the word right. nice they weren't, they are vamps, welcoming not so much, reasonable seem like the almost perfect fit.

PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! I JUST LOVE REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL TRUE BLOOD/ SOOKIE STACKHOUSE CHARACTERS! **

**Chapter 2: (Anabeth point of view)**

I woke up around 1pm the next day. I had a lot to do before nightfall, and my friends Amelia and Olvier would be arriving at the airport around 3pm from Spain.

My house is very unique if I must say. It is full of windows and glass but they are all bullet-proof and opaque so that any vampire can walk around the house during the day and not turn into a pile of dust and guts. It has three levels; the main or lobby were the main entrance is and the kitchen, waiting area, living room and movie or family room there is also a conference room. The underground level which is separated, and is where the coffins are and armory. And the second floor which is where the bedrooms, bathrooms, guest rooms and other entertainment rooms are. On the other side there is the cars building where all my cars and guests cars are to be parked, then there is my lovely garden and pool. Behind that there is the pool building were my office, secret rooms and training rooms are which includes a gym. The front of the house consists of a big double gate entrance and a U shaped driveway, the big flight of stairs to the double doors which were old fashion Spain wooden doors that led to the house.

I showered fast put on some jeans, polo and platform shoes, grabbed a granola bar and left in my Black Jeep that I consider my baby.

First I went to check out my newly bought business, the reason I moved to Louisiana in the first place, a chemical company. Our new and million dollar project is silver liquid bullets and ultraviolet rays charged bullets. (for attacking vamps and weres. Specially saved and only reserved for the kingdom of Spain, England, and Italy!)

After I was satisfied with the project procedures I went to pick my friends up.

"Hey hot stuff how was your flight?"- I asked as soon as I saw Ollie and Amy.

"Well it was long and boring without you"- Ollie responded as clever as always.

"I think she meant me, you dick, I was there and it was boring because you were in your computer the whole damned trip doing work, besides why could we just take your private jet like Anabeth suggested which is way faster?!"- Amelia stated a bit angry and annoyed.

"Because my jets are being used by the king for his annual visits to other kings and such…"- Oliver answered back rolling his eyes.

"OK guys snap out of it! You are here finally and we have a lot to do and I want to fill you in on how my meeting with the Area Sheriff went. How about we go to this little bar in Bon Temps to eat and chat? Sounds good?"- I said hoping for peace.

"Yeah, sure"- they said in unison. I knew it would work, their perfect distractions are movies and food!.

"Alright then its settled"- I said and with that we left to Bon Temps, it was already 4:30pm and nightfall would be coming as soon as 6pm.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL TRUE BLOOD/ SOOKIE STACKHOUSE CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 3: ( Anabeth's point of view)**

We arrived at the bar called Merlottes and we got sited.

"Hello, my name is Sookie Stackhouse and I will be your server, what can I get y'all to eat?"- said our waiter with a really perky smile. But she looked like she was concentrating on something.. suddenly I felt a little tingle in my head that I knew all to well, someone was trying to get in my head and I knew it was this Sookie girl. She looked kind of familiar and I could tell she was part fairy, I don't know how but I have a feeling that we are related.

Ollie taking me by surprised asked me if I was getting in his head which I honestly answered by telling him that it wasn't me and that I thought it was Sookie which got me a eyebrow raised from Oliver and a knowing look from Amelia.

Did I mention that my friends aren't normal. Amelia is 5'8 ft. witch, a very good one I might add and old too and part fairy she is now 153 years old looking like she's in her 30s, has short caramel colored hair and she is supper skinny, model type. And Oliver is an immortal not a vamp just plain boring immortal, 6ft flat very muscular with blond gorgeous hair, he is reaching his 98 years and still looks like he is still 20; believe me I would know I dated him when he was 20.

That is the good thing about my little group of friends we know each other for 90 years now and we know everything about each other, and we will never grow old or die of age and most importantly we are faithful to each other and we protect each other like if we were one person, and we live together.

By the time we got home it was already dark and 11 pm. When we got there, there was no sign of Valerio just a note that said:

Anabeth,

Eric Northman called and asked for your presence at his club tonight, I'm afraid I can't make it as Sophie Ann has requested my presence at her castle around the same time. I do not know what she wants but I intend to find out and fill you in about it later. I suppose that Oliver and Amelia have arrived safely and that they would be joining you to Fangtasia, see you later in the night,

Valerio.

"well I guess this means we have plans for tonight. Lets get dressed and meet here in 30 mins." – Amy suggested.

"Alright, dress to impress my friends." I said.

And with that we left to get ready to go to Fangtasia and see the hot Viking again.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL TRUE BLOOD/ SOOKIE STACKHOUSE CHARACTERS! **

**(THE CHARACTER OLIVER GREEN MAY RESEMBLE OLIVER QUEEN AS GREEN ARROW BUT THEY ARE JUST MINOR SIMILARITIES, I JUST LOVE GREEN ARROW SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A CHARACTER SIMILAR AND THE NAME IS CATCHY SO...) **

**Chapter 4: (Eric's POV) **

It has been 3 hours since I summoned Anabeth and she still hasn't showed up. I do not like when I get played with or when I get stepped on because someone else thinks they are superior… my thoughts were interrupted when the door flashed opened and in came Anabeth, a witch, and an immortal. As they walked towards my throne where I was seated, they had every eye in the club on them. As soon as they reached my throne I got up and motioned for them to follow me into my office.

"Mr. Northman sorry for my tardiness your summons were passed rather late to me. Please let me introduce you to my friends this is Oliver Green and Amelia Cattlestone"- Anabeth said as soon as the door of my office closed not giving me a chance to be angry for her rudeness of being late to my summons. She is a very clever creature.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Green and Miss. Cattlestone. Now Ms. Vladmir.."

"please call me Anabeth Mr. Northman, no need for formalities with me in respect of my name." she interrupted me.

"well as I was saying Anabeth I have some things I would like to discuss with you in private if I may." I finished, rather fast leaving no chance for further interruptions.

"that is no problem at all, Mr. Northman would you mind if we mingle in you bar in the mean while?" Oliver said with a wicked grin on his face, which I recognized as his ready-to-hunt-for-women face.

"Not at all, please have fun, drinks are on the house" I said with a knowing smirk on my face. I have a feeling that I'm going to like hanging out with that guy sometime, he seems like a fun player, kind of reminds me of myself.

"thank you, but that wont be necessary" said Amelia, first time I hear her speak.

"oh but I insist please you are my guests here tonight, enjoy" I insisted while I opened the door for them to leave.

"well thank you" she responded a bit shocked but not completely surprised.

With that Oliver and Amelia left me and Anabeth alone in my office for our talk.

"Anabeth please take a sit." I offered.

"thank you Mr. Northman, so what did you want to talk about?"- she responded with a simple but world stopping smile.

" Queen Sophie-Ann told me about you. What you are and your story. I want say that I am very honored that you chose to live in my area out of many others in Louisiana. I would like to offer my assistance for anything you might need." I said.

"well thank you Mr. Northman for your generosity and for being so welcoming."- said Anabeth.

"please Anabeth call me Eric, I would like to say that we are all friends here."- I said with a slightly evil grin.

"of course Eric, consider us friends."-she said with a smirk.

"would this be all?" she added.

"yes, I believe that is all I wanted to say, but may I ask why you are here in Louisiana for?"- I asked.

"certainly Eric, I am here for business. I just bought a new company and its main center is here in Louisiana. It is a chemical company for pharmaceutics' products." – she said smoothly.

"oh well good luck and may your business prosper."- I responded.

" thank you Eric, I will now join my friends, if that is all"- Anabeth said to me.

"of course enjoy the club" I said. And with that she opened the door and left to join her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: (Anabeth's Point of View) **

As soon as I left Eric's office I went straight to the bar and asked for a whisky sour, my favorite drink. And just when I took the most refreshing and amazing sip of my drink a very handsome vampire asked me if I wanted to dance, ofcourse I accepted and he procceded to tell me his name, Kyle, while he pulled me by my hand to the dance floor.

The song playing was the rhianna S&M single, which I found wicked.

"show me your moves babe" kyle said while pulling my hips close to his body.

I start to move my hips and really get into the song when I see my friends also dancing with vampires and we wink at each other. I start to zone out and get into the music and the feeling of the dance overcoming me; which I absolutely adore my friends joke about me being part succubus cuz I enjoy the feel of sex in the air too much, when I suddenly feel a hand grab me.

"I think you should give this vamp a lil rest, may I cut in?" Eric asks me and I am confused. When I tune into reality again I can hear the music and realize it's the ending of a different song.

"Wow I really was zoned out good, I wonder how many songs I just danced with Kyle." I think out loud.

Eric responds my though by saying "you danced 5 songs and I have to say that was expectacular to watch, I haven't seen anyone in all my years enjoy dancing as much as you" he finishes with a smirk.

"well I think that is enough for me tonight, I still have many things to do" I say and I can see Eric is displeased.

"then you owe me a dance Anabeth" and as if on cue my friends come to my side and are ready to leave.

And with that we exit Fangtasia and go back to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: (Anabeth's point of view)**

A few minutes after we got to the house I had showered again changed into some pjs, which I found very comfortable, I was in my office reviewing some progress of the scientists and pharmaceutics when Valerio walked in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk. Once he was settled in his seat he let out a loud sigh, which I got as a sign that he wanted me to pay attention to him instead of work.

I look up from the computer to him with a smile.

"So, how did it go with Sophie-Anne?"

"Annoying! But what else were you expecting from such an annoying queen?"- Valerio responded.

I laughed, she was indeed very annoying. "What did she want then?"

"She tried passing off as if she just wanted to catch up with me but I cut her off and told her to cut the bullshit and just be straight. And with that she immediately asked me what exactly, and that btw I was to tell her in detail, what were doing here in Louisiana"- Valerio retold me

"I simply told her we were her for our new business and that you would only be living here until you saw that your business could be run and sustained from afar and that then you would just make a few visits to check up on it. She was curious as to why you owned a chemical company but I just that you just had an interest in the sciences now."- Valerio continued..

"Hmm interesting she has suspicions, we better be careful just in case I'm sure she will have people snooping round my new business and she will probably have Northman keeping tabs on me, on all of us"- I responded to the new information he had just told me.

I need to make sure I have my own security prepared both at home and in the business to deal with any spies. Just need to make sure they are under cover around the house so that Sophie-Anne doesn't get more suspicious. –I made a mental note to myself.

"Anyways, I am going out to feed for a bit and will be back before sunrise. Good night my dear Anabeth"

"Good night my loyal and dearest Valerio."

He started walking out of my office but just as he reached a few feet outside of the door he stopped and turned around and called:

"Oh btw Anabeth you should call and meet with your Were friends in the area or they will be hurt once the word gets around you are here."

"Right, thanks Valerio, Buen Provecho"- I replied with a big smile.

"Gracias bella! Don't stay working too late you have plenty of things to do tomorrow"- Valerio responded.

That I do! Making a mental list now of the things I have to do the next day:

- I have to call Alcide, my friend, and pack master of the wolves in this area.

- I need to also hire some Were security for the day, so I could ask Alcide to recommend me the best company or people to talk to about it. Then actually meeting with them and recruiting them.

- I have to check up on my business and meet with Oliver and the head scientists to come up with a list of materials they need for the project, and then establish due dates for the first batch of ammo and schedule test runs (trials).

- I have to give the folder of resumes for Amelia to hire help around the house.

- We need a gardener, a cook, a maid or maybe two, a pool company to keep my pool up to date, a valet person.

-Then I need to go to the gun and artillery shops check them out for possible buys and then pass by the military base for the same thing.

Yup! I have a long and busy day ahead of me! I better finish up and go to sleep then.


End file.
